Cafuné
by JuliBooth
Summary: Nova casa, novas memórias.


**_Cafuné_**

**_Autor: _**Juliana Alves

**_Beta: _**Michelle Neves

**_Categoria: _**Jisbon, Romance, Humor

**_Advertências: _**Nenhuma

**_Classificação: _**PG-13

**_Capítulos: _**One shot

**_Completa:_** [x] Yes [ ] No

**_Resumo:_** Nova casa, novas memórias.

~.~

Lisbon entrou no quarto e colocou mais uma caixa no chão, ela estava exausta e sentou na única cadeira vazia do ambiente. Jane entrou em seguida também com uma caixa na mão, estava com metade da camisa desabotoada e aparentava estar mais cansado que ela.

- Me lembre que na próxima vez que mudarmos devemos chamar o Cho e o Rigsby. – Falou ele e limpou a testa.

- Culpa sua, eu queria chamar uma equipe de mudanças e você não quis. – Disse ela e revirou os olhos.

- Eu só achei que seria legal fazermos isso sozinhos. – Comentou ele fazendo biquinho. – Eu queria ficar a sós com minha esposa.

Sorrindo ela balançou a cabeça e se levantou, passo a passo foi até ele e enlaçou seu pescoço.

- Eu também queria ficar a sós com você. _Meu marido_. – Disse ela divertida. – Mas agora estamos suados e cansados, e agora só quero tomar um banho, jantar e dormir.

- Você sabe acabar com um clima, sabia? - Mas antes que ela pudesse se defender ele colocou um braço na cintura dela e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Aos poucos foram se soltando, Jane sorriu abertamente e colou a testa com a dela.

- Eu estou tão feliz. – Disse ele. – Obrigado.

Lisbon ficou emocionada com o comentário, ela era sempre pega de surpresa quando ele vinha com uma declaração dessas, ele a fazia feliz de um jeito único e isso a deixava cada dia mais apaixonada. Principalmente agora que tinham se casado, ele era incrivelmente romântico e apaixonado, e ela sabia que era a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

- Eu também te amo. – Falou ela e o beijou novamente. – Mas agora eu realmente preciso tomar um banho e comer.

- Ok, mulher cruel. Chinesa?

- Isso mesmo. Por isso que te amo tanto. – Disse ela com um sorriso e foi em direção ao banheiro.

~.~

O quarto ainda estava desarrumado, a cama ainda não tinha sido montada e tinha mais caixa que espaço, mas mesmo assim eles tinham conseguido colocar o colchão no chão e ligado a TV.

A primeira a terminar o jantar foi Lisbon, ela já tinha descido e jogado as caixinhas de comida no lixo. Voltando para o colchão ela sentou atrás dele e começou a brincar com seu cabelo, na TV estava passando um filme de comédia e eles se divertiam assistindo.

- O que você acha do novo escritório? – Perguntou ele de repente.

- Muito bom, agora estamos em família. – Disse ela refletindo. – Temos muitos contatos e isso é ótimo para os negócios.

- Verdade. O melhor é que ficamos mais pertos um do outro. – Disse ele e sorriu.

Lisbon realmente estava feliz em sair do FBI e se juntar com seus antigos subordinados, era divertido ver que eles ainda a chamava de chefe, mesmo agora eles sendo sócios.

O lucro da pequena empresa era o suficiente para sustentar as três famílias, já que Cho se juntou a eles também e se casou com Annie, uma das agentes do FBI.

- Rigsby ligou para você? – Perguntou Lisbon ainda brincando com seus cachos.

- Ainda não, por quê?

- Ele e Cho vão fazer uma festa só de garotos, para comemorar a nossa entrada na empresa.

- Oh.. isso é legal, mas por que só de meninos? – Questionou ele curioso.

- Por que eles vão querer ir para aquele jogo idiota de beisebol. E Grace não quer levar Maddie. – Disse ela com um sorriso.

- Mas para o futebol americano ela leva a pequena. – Disse ele divertido.

- Eu sei. – Disse Lisbon se divertindo também. – Mas isso foi a desculpa que inventaram para me arrastarem para o shopping, você sabe como Grace e Annie são.. elas querem que eu me divirtam a todo custo, como se shopping fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

- Você já disse isso a elas? – Questionou com diversão.

- Claro que não.. a Grace pode até entender, mas a Annie vai ficar magoada. – Disse ela como se fosse óbvio. – Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu me divirto com elas e a gente pode fazer coisas de meninas sem vocês para nos apressar.

- Se você diz. – Comentou ele um pouco sonolento, o cafuné que ela fazia o estava deixando com muito sono. Ele sorriu ao lembrar que ela pegou a mania de brincar com seus cabelos depois que começaram a namorar. – Teresa.. você gosta de brincar com meus cabelos?

- Eu gosto, você parece selvagem.

- Selvagem? – Perguntou ele malicioso.

- Sim.. totalmente selvagem. – Disse ela ao pé do ouvido dele, Jane tentou até esconder, mas todo seu corpo reagiu a voz dela e ele sorriu.

- Selvagem como um leão? – Disse ele e a derrubou de costas no colchão. Virando-se rápido ele começou a avançar. – Vem cá, o rei quer brincar.

- _Nope_.. - Disse ela gargalhando e se afastando dele, mas seus esforços foram em vão, pois ele conseguiu prendê-la em seus braços.

- Você quer desafiar o leão? – Perguntou ele e a encarou profundamente.

- Rei, r-r-rei.. Oh não, eu conheço esse olhar. Por favor não, nã.. – Ela não chegou a terminar a frase, as mãos deles começaram a fazer cosquinhas nela. Ela tentava a todo custo sair de perto, mas não tinha jeito.

De repente ela sentiu as mãos irem embora e todo o peso do corpo dele no seu. Ele estava a encarando com aquele brilho de adoração, como se ela fosse a pessoa mais maravilhosa e preciosa do mundo.

- Tess..

- Uh?

- Seja minha leoa? – Jane questionou, mas nem deu a ela a chance de responder. Ele a beijou profundamente enquanto suas mãos entravam por dentro de sua blusa e ele a tocava com paixão.

Com rapidez ela tirou a camisa dele e separou suas bocas por alguns segundos:

- Eu serei o que você quiser.

E voltou a beijá-lo.

~.~

Três meses tinham se passado e eles estavam ainda mais felizes com a rotina do dia a dia. No dia seguinte eles iriam fazer um almoço para os amigos e Lisbon estava arrumando algumas coisas no quintal, ela tinha saído mais cedo do escritório com essa desculpa. Ao ouvir o motor do carro de Jane ela correu até o quarto.

Jane entrou em casa e ia chamar por Lisbon quando viu um papel colado no chão, seu coração disparou e ele sentiu um arrepio atravessar sua coluna, isso não podia estar acontecendo de novo. Mas ele então percebeu que era a letra de Lisbon que tinha no papel e suspirou aliviado. A frase dizia simplesmente: _"Siga as pegadas, leão."._

Ele sorriu divertido ao ver que ela tinha realmente colado as pegadas de leão por toda casa, ele foi seguindo a trilha. A cada 4 metros ele encontrava um papelzinho e ia lendo intrigado até que chegou ao quarto e encontrou mais um na porta. Ficou ainda mais confuso, pois parecia que a frase estava incompleta.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto encontrou Lisbon sorrindo com uma caixinha nas mãos, na tampa estava escrito a mesma frase, agora completa:

_"__Agora dentro de mim batem dois corações por você." _

Quando finalmente entendeu o que a frase queria dizer ele sentiu seu coração se aquecer e lágrimas encherem seus olhos.

Ao abrir a caixa encontrou um teste de farmácia, um par de sapatinhos azuis e uma foto da ultrassonografia.

- _Oh God_, você está grávida. – Disse ele sem conseguir conter as lágrimas e indo até ela. Ele então a envolveu em seus braços e a beijou singelamente. E com delicadeza ele beijou a barriga dela. – Eu vou ser pai.

- Sim, você vai. – Disse ela sorrindo, lágrimas de felicidades também marcavam seu rosto e ela acariciou seus cabelos. – Vamos ter um bebê, Patrick.

Ele a encarou e acariciou seu rosto.

- Eu te amo, Tess. – Disse totalmente emocionado. – Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Tudo por você, meu amor. – Ela o abraçou também.

~.~

Era uma manhã de quinta-feira quando Patrick Jane acordou com um gemido de dor de sua companheira, meio desesperado ele se levantou num pulo e começou a pegar o que precisava para levá-la ao hospital. Isso quase o levou a cair da escada e quebrar o pescoço.

Mas tudo valeu a pena depois..

O parto durou quase quatro horas e Jane por pouco ficou sem a mão de tanto que Lisbon apertou, mas no final do dia quando eles tinham o seu pequeno anjo nos braços nenhum deles lembravam da dor. Principalmente quando os olhinhos verdes-esmeraldas da pequena Sophie se abriram para ver seus pais.

**_THE END_**


End file.
